Portable electronic devices have become increasingly affordable to the average consumer. With widespread usage that compactness and lightness of conventional digital electronic devices provide, many children in particular have had increased access to such devices and have become accustomed to near constant access to digital media. Accordingly, many parents have developed a willingness to employ devices that render audio and/or video programs to entertain, educate and occupy the attention of their child or children. However, when families are travelling, the maintenance and positioning of a portable electronic device for a child's benefit can require extra attention and effort by at least one the parents or attendant.
The prior art includes accessories for electronic devices that render audio and video files and which secure a portable media device. However, there remains and unmet for a peripheral apparatus that is attractive to a child, can maintain, secure and position a portable media device, and further ease a child's use and enjoyment of such a device. In particular, the prior art fails to provide methods or devices that optimally support the maintenance and positioning of portable electronic devices that present video screens for rendering digital files that store representations of visual images.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that addresses many of the problems that have not been solved by the conventional art and more optimally supports the use and secure positioning of an electronic video screen.